rabydosversefandomcom-20200213-history
Eastern Enclaves
The Eastern Enclaves were several city-states that coalesced into a federal republic, mostly inhabited by people who were exiled from Gauvajut society for being "heretical". Flag Once many of the Eastern Enclaves were united under a stronger government, its leaders designed their flag to resemble the war standard of its biggest benefactor, the Socialist Republic of Ardesch. Black symbolizes those enclaves’ origins as chaotic fiefs and their negative association by the rest of Gauvajut society as “the servants of darkness and chaos”. The four bars represent simultaneous diversity and harmony united by their cooperation, or their national values: red symbolizes sacrifice; yellow for happiness and freedom, green for preservation and life, and blue for peace achieved from justice. The orange-yellow line symbolizes the border between them and the Gauvajut Empire, which is represented in purple. History After the diplomat Pahhurkas was elected as Prime Minister of the Gauvajut Empire, one of his earliest acts involved creating several enclaves to isolate suspected “deviants” within his empire. Each enclave was permitted to do anything it pleases, as long as it did not involve waging war against their mother country or funding terrorist groups and their attacks against the empire. More enclaves were created in later years, as the empire became more wary of outsiders and their beliefs. In their earlier years, they were like Ardesch and Darros decades ago, as a collection of city-states struggling with a lack of resources and/or violent clashes over competing beliefs. Most of them eventually coalesced into three leagues: the North Enclaves (with a fascistic government), the True Gauvajuts (who set up their own Emperor), and the Red Enclaves (with a leftist government), with many smaller fiefs between them. Eventually, after the ensuing war, the Red Enclaves overran its two opponents and won over the smaller fiefs, whose fleeing supporters desperately committed terrorist attacks to escape to their homelands or out of their rage. The Red Enclaves were reorganised into single federation to survive: although they once relied on Ardeschi aid, they stopped when they felt that Ardesch’s retributive policies were going too far. When Ardesch had fallen to Utopianist control and its people became into refugees, the Eastern Enclaves welcomed them with open arms, to the disgust of their Gauvajut brethren and the amusement of their neighbours. When the Utopianists retreated afterwards, the Eastern Enclaves sent many of the foreigners and their earned wealth back to their countries and to rebuild Ardesch as it recovers from a civil war. Some repented of their “heresies”, and many of its people and their lands were readmitted into the Gauvajut Empire. Eventually, many of them were conquered by the coming of the cybernetic Grey Kings from the east, and enslaved by the Zonunja barbarians from the mountains. The few that survived by them formed a Little Gauvajut Empire of their own that turned out to be more liberal than its ancient predecessor. Even though it was condemned as "heretical" for tolerating homosexuals and the like, it ended up becoming the Gauvajut Empire's last surviving remnant, before its eventual conquest and enslavement of most of its inhabitants into the First Vozonid Empire. Politics The Eastern Enclaves were ruled by a President, who was elected from several candidates presented by the Enclaves Socialist Party. That president then ruled for only a single term of roughly five years, in line with the five-year programmes. The Eastern Enclaves was ruled under a socialist party, and all other political parties were obliged to be subordinate in order to be legal. Its government's goal was to spread socialism to the Gauvajut Empire, before the rest of Jerde. However, after the fall of Ardesch and the absorption of its refugees, the EE transitioned into a republic, and then into a monarchy as the Little Gauvajut Empire before its conquest by the Vozonids. Diplomacy Officially, The EE preferred better relations with socialist countries and countries that were formerly oppressed or colonised by some empire, or who suffer from chronic poverty. They do not like nations that practiced a monarchist, fascistic, or capitalist society, although they traded with them if they were not seen as threats. Economy The Eastern Enclaves' economy was a developing economy: it was neither crushingly poor, nor as rich and powerful as its Ardeschi ally or the communist empires of Tukshara and Slavonia. Its economy focused more on manufacturing, trade, and education -- sometimes by exporting socialist literature to be sold or given to other realms and smuggled into the Gauvajut Empire. Furthermore, the Eastern Enclaves' technology was at times a little more advanced than their Gauvajut counterparts, although their machinery appeared crude and improvised. Although the Eastern Enclaves' constitution dedicated itself to socialism, private businesses were permitted to exist, but once a business becomes too large it gets taken over by the government. Aside from those and businesses under government control, many larger businesses tended to be "cooperatives", or group projects and teams managed by the workers involved. Many official programmes by the EE's government were based on five-year cycles. As a show of appreciation to its anarchist cadres and allies for defending its borders from its enemies and other terrorists, anarchist communes were given a high amount of autonomy. In those communes, all of their residents were required to swear an oath to their township or their gods to support their fellow members and not expect too much from others. List of ideologues banished to the Enclaves Such “deviants” who were banished into those enclaves included a long list of people who have fallen out of the empire’s favour: * republicans (for opposing the Emperor), * supporters of other dynasties or claimants to the Gauvajut throne, ** Later welcomed back to the Gauvajut Empire by the direct order of the Emperor. * monotheists (such as the Mazdajasni of Zarijana for opposing the Gods, and for the persecutions of the Zarijanian government under the priest Kartir), * atheists and blasphemers, ** (for opposing Lord Tarhunz of Thunder and the other Gods, frequent rude behaviour, blaspheming to attract attention and provoke attacks, desecrating temples, and harassing worshippers), * religious extremists and theocrats ** (who enforce the Gauvajut polytheistic religion against the authorities' orders, commit unnecessary murders, or kill people as sacrifices to the Gods.) * non-Gauvajut religious extremists, ** (for forcibly spreading or converting their religions, usually with terrorist attacks or isolationist attitudes) * cultists (for rejecting the Gods), * cultists who follow "disgusting trends" (like fetish art, sexualisation of characters, etc.), ** Defeated by the Red Enclaves. * feminists (for turning women against men), ** Although feminism was prohibited as a "divisive ideology" (like veganism, socialism, animal rights activism, and fascism), women in the Gauvajut Empire enjoyed similar rights as men do, from access to higher education to property rights, to voting and freedom of movement, and becoming officials and governors (if they were capable as individuals). Two prime ministers before Pahhurkas were women. * masculinists (for turning men against women), * Internet trolls (for inciting society into disorder and spreading heresy), ** Defeated by the Red Enclaves. * communists, leftists (for destroying tradition, either for the needs of the poor and foreigners, or for some dictator), ** The more militant ones that fought against the Eastern Enclaves' government were purged, and many attempts by defeated communists to establish their own "liberated enclaves" in the mainland were wiped out. * socialists (for being disruptive and "too foreign", and for "seeking to forcibly annex the Gauvajut Empire into a possible world state devoid of tradition or religion"), ** Became the dominant faction and government of the Eastern Enclaves. * anarchists (for destroying order), * fascists (the beliefs of Ardesch’s Directors, for rejecting the emperor), ** Deemed "totally in''compatible" with the Gauvajut Empire's society, defeated by the Red Enclaves. * non-heterosexuals who evade or fight back against the R-Pill, ** (Gauvajuts see them as misguided deviants who need repentance and medication at best, or fear them as beings of Chaos who eat souls and take over nations at worst) ** Since its invention in the Sixteenth Age, the R-Pill is used by governments throughout Jerde to forcibly change "deviants'" sexual orientation to a heterosexual nature, but it also comes with the side effect of lessened creativity. Because of this, Red Ardesch and other non-heterosexual-friendly countries have banned the R-Pill as "an oppressive device", and Red Ardesch declared war against nations that supported the R-Pill. That pill was also used by governments (including the Gauvajut Empire and ironically parts of Red Ardesch too!) to force extremists and fanatics to become more docile. * homophobes (for unnecessary violence and proposing wasteful murders), ** Defeated by the Eastern Enclaves. Some were imprisoned until their "repented" of their beliefs, others stayed in prison for as long as they held on to their beliefs, and still others desperately launched terrorist attacks against the Gauvajut Empire ''and the Enclaves for "becoming too degenerate". * open racists (ironically, Gauvajut society fuelled their beliefs through its paranoia), ** Defeated by the Eastern Enclaves. While the Gauvajut racists were allowed to return to the mainland, those that committed violent attacks, or who were considered to be "too rude", were subjected to slavery or forcibly fed with the R-Pill. * people who promote "race-mixing" to the extent of insulting the Gauvajut people (although not illegal, it had become socially-unacceptable during Pahhurkas' time like smoking and drunkenness), * people who want the Gauvajut Empire abolished, and for its people to become part of a world state or a single non-Gauvajut "race of the future" (they were considered as "foreign usurpers" by the government), * foreigners/non-Gauvajuts who “demand too much”, ** (e.g. by rioting, supporting race-blind casting for the sake of "representation", interrupting social events with protests, or insulting the majority Gauvajuts and their Gods, etc., they are then immediately branded as traitors against the Gauvajut Empire) * foreign racialists and non-Gauvajut supremacists (e.g. Rannarisk or Rifandian terrorists that attack the Gauvajut Empire to create their own empire, also because they attacked Gauvajut people for their own agendas), ** For attempting terrorist attacks against the Gauvajut Empire, their ethnostate-enclaves were revoked and they were treated as enemy combatants, for as long as they waged war against the Emperor. Defeated by the Red Enclaves, they later existed as terrorist groups seeking vengeance against the Gauvajut Empire. * animal rights activists and veganists (for rejecting the importance of humanity, bombing farms, and harassing people for eating meat or keeping animals), ** Vegeterianism, however, was permitted under Gauvajut law as a Hindu/Buddhist custom. * extreme environmentalists (for being annoying, for sabotaging industry) * any saboteurs and protesters who damage property, regardless of motive, * anyone suspected of rioting (whether foreign or Gauvajut), * conspiracy theorists (for inciting people to disobey the Gauvajut government, or for leading people into heretical, obsessive cults) ** Virtually banned before their enclave was defeated by the Red Enclaves. Treated like cultists, forcibly fed with the R-Pill in more severe cases of insanity. Once an ideology was considered as "a serious threat to the Empire", the Gauvajut government would bombard its enclave, regard all of its adherents as enemies to be hunted down without mercy, and place any works glorifying their beliefs under heavy restrictions. Such ideologues in the list above who have become "threats" are crossed out, never to have their own enclaves again. Trivia * The Eastern Enclaves were inspired by various (mostly-)Western ideologies and aggressive keyboard warriors that the author encountered as he was surfing on the Internet that he regarded as forces that attempted to forcibly change and divide nations, societies, and their ways of life, for better or (usually) for worse. ** For the resulting socialistic government that characterised its later existence, it was inspired by aspects of the Soviet Union; Yugoslavia and Titoism; the Sandinistas of Nicaragua; the People's Republic of China; LGBT social movements; and the American variant of social justice and democratic socialism popularised on news sites, Tumblr, and Twitter. ** For its separation from the Gauvajut Empire, it was also partly inspired by Hong Kong, and divided Korea and Vietnam. ** For the defeated ideologues, their fanaticism, and their violence, they were based on ISIS, other terrorist groups, and vitriol from Internet comments. * To "honour" the restless souls of its exiles, the present-day inhabitants of those easterly lands hold parades featuring dancing mythological figures and colourful flags. In the beliefs of the Gauvajuts and their Vozonid successors, if a non-heterosexual dies, their soul is barred from entering the afterlife for a while, for it is transformed into a powerful, vengeful ghost strengthened by their passions, sorrow, fears, hate, love, and anger; and the easterners believe that most of those tormented souls were not straight because they were rejected by Gauvajut society. ** Because of this belief, the amused easterners hold the glyrindar parades to appease those spirits, so they do not attack the living; or to mock at them for their failure to carry out their vengeance. The parades' characters range from monsters to celestials, inhabitants of nonexistent countries, and richly-dressed ghosts and wights. ** Those ghosts may vary in form -- some were the adorably bean-grinned chellarcha wraiths who protect children and women, while the jullurtoi and the tellartoi were skeletal soldiers who kill people to add their souls to their cursed army. Although non-heterosexuals are as walking beacons to those spirits and can supposedly see them, some later myths add that they can stop the ghosts from attacking simply by talking to them. ** When the Vozonids ruled those lands, they prohibited the usage or importation of fascist or communist works there, out of fear that those who read them in those haunted lands would be possessed by those ghosts to wage war against Vozolaz. Siangwaan also added Ruist works among the forbidden list out of their view that "Ruism is oppressive and backwards". * The Enclaves also adopted the Ardeschi principle of "no more copyright", but to avoid embargoes and negative relations with other countries, it only applied to works from Ardesch, the Enclaves, and several other socialist countries with similar laws. Although it would benefit foreigners by allowing them to use those artistic works freely, that would also mean that they would be more easily exposed or influenced by the Enclaves' heresies. ** That also meant that Black Ardesch, a freewheeling republic of pirates to the east, became a closer friend of the Enclaves for its lack of copyright protections. See also * Nearby countries: ** Siangwaan ** Josol ** Peren ** Varn Venn ** Vocersia ** Sronon Category:Peculiar Rabydosverse nations Category:Republics Category:Dictatorships Category:Sixteenth Age Category:Folklore Category:Lists